ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Gaia (character)
Ultraman Gaia in the third Ultraman to be created for the 15-year-long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise. He bares similarity to his predecessesors Ultraman Tiga and, Ultraman Dyna except he does not have multple color abilities like them, but he does achieve two other multple color forms, but the forms do not have a signature color. Ultraman Gaia Powers/Weapons Version 1 *Photon Edge: Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from the golden indents on his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Quantum Stream: The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. He puts both arms to the right, with the left arm on the side of the right, and slowly brings them to the L shape, as the while his clenched first, which is at the base of his vertical arm, burns with fire-like energy. He then unleashes the beam in from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *Cleaner':' Gaia can release a blue beam from his right hand that vaporizes enemies. *Reversal: Gaia can reverse the body heat of his enemies, stunning them long enough to use another attack. *Barriers'':'''Gaia can create crcular pink barriers from his hands. While these barriers can stop large explosions the larger the attack the more his Life Gauge will deplete. *Hand Slash: A red energy blast from Gaia's hand. Just a standard energy blast. *Door Ray: An energy ball released from Gaia's hands. When it hits a wall, it creates a door to the other side of that wall. It will stay open until Gaia passes through. *Analysis Ball: Gaia can create an energy ball from his hands that can not only back enemies away, but also analyze any toxins they produce and convert them into that toxin's antithesis upon destruction. *Calmer: Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. *Burrowing: Gaia can dig his way underground at high speeds. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gaia's powerful legs allow him to reach great heights when jumping. Version 2 *Photon Edge: Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from the golden indents on his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Quantum Stream: The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. He puts both arms to the right, with the left arm on the side of the right, and slowly brings them to the L shape, as the while his clenched first, which is at the base of his vertical arm, burns with fire-like energy. He then unleashes the beam in from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *Hand Slash: A red energy blast from Gaia's hand. Just a standard energy blast. *Tranquility Beam: An energy beam shot from Gaia's hands. This will cause an enraged monster to calm down and become less violent; it pacifies them. *Agul Saber: Like Agul, Gaia can now create a blade from his hand made of energy. *Liquidator: Gaia able to performed Liquidator similar to Agul but, it's red instead of blue. *Photon Crusher: Gaia also able to performed Photon Crusher similar to Agul *Version Change :Gaia can change his Version. From Version 2 to Supreme. Supreme Version *Photon Stream: After some hand waving, Gaia will place his hands in front of his chest, as if he was in prayer. He will than slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. This is a very powerful attack and will destroy any monster in one blast. *Shinning Blade: Gaia can charge his arms with rainbow energy and then release it from his chest to create a boomerang made of energy. Destroys monsters in one hit. *Supreme Kick: Gaia able to charge his right foot with energy while doing a midair attack. *Disintegrating Ray: This powerful beam is shot from Gaia's hands. On contact, this will cause the target to freeze. In moment, the frozen target will be turned into dust. History Battle Against Root of Destruction Part 1 Gamu Takayama is a 20-year old member of the Alchemy Stars who invented much of the technology used by XIG (including the repulsor lifts that allow Aerial Base and the XIG fighters to defy gravity). During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) he briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the KHST begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia's light becomes a part of him, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, Cosmic Organism Vanguard, is destroyed. Subsequently, more KHST-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical advisor, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Gamu the meets the mysterious Hiroya Fujimiya, the dark, angsty youth who transforms into Ultraman Agul. He is responsible for developing the CRISIS computer array and its dire predictions. After many recalculations, what he learns is that the only way to save the Earth from KHST is to eliminate humans from the equation. He quits the Alchemy Stars and goes off by himself and Professor Kyohko Inamori to find the will of the Earth, only to discover Agul. Agul and Gaia fight against KHST and occasionally help each other out, although Agul makes it clear their alliances are based on his duty to the Earth and his own ambitions, not out of friendship or gratitude. However, as the series progresses, Fujimiya grows more agitated and reckless, and has less and less regard for his fellow humans in his desperate mission to save the Earth. He pushes himself to the point of endangering his own health, and becomes feverish and irresponsible. When bullied in a bar, he declares that humans need to be purged from Earth. But as Reiko the TV reporter points out, how can he take care of the Earth when he can't even take care of himself? Battle Against Agul and Enhanced Version Gaia and Agul have a major clash and both are badly injured. Incredible energy is released during the fight, which opens up a giant wormhole. An immense serpent named Zoalim partially emerges to invade Earth. It turns out that Zoalim was anticipating this clash, and was able to influence CRISIS's computations. Gamu explains to Fujimiya that Crisis was sabotaged all along, and its analysis is fundamentally flawed. Fujimiya realizes that everything he believes in is based on this flaw, and becomes dejected, losing faith in himself. He gives the injured Gamu the light that is the essence of Agul so that he can use it to defeat Zoalim. Fujimiya then is seamingly killed by a blast from Zoalim. Gamu accepted Agul's light into his Esplender, and afterwards could transform into Gaia Version 2 and, Gaia supreme, a hybrid of both Gaia and Agul. He resembles the original Gaia, except for a black stripe on his chest plate. Battle Against Root of Destruction part 2 Later in the series, G.U.A.R.D. tries to be more proactive about defeating the monsters that are attacking the Earth. They try to destroy dormant monster Tigris in episode 38 by sending a bomb into the ground (a plan that backfires horribly.) They create an artificial wormhole to destroy the home planet of monsters C.O.V. and Pazuzu, also with disastrous consequences. The K.H.S.T. uses this opportunity to send C.O.V. and a Pazuzu through the wormhole, and they become more powerful as a result. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, MIZUNOENORYUH, Shazack, and Izaku, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Agul eventually returns later, and he and Gaia set their differences aside to fight the common enemy. When Gamu's life is threatened by robotic monster Sigma Zuigul, Fujimiya pleads with the Earth itself 'to fight one more time' and he is granted the power of Agul again, as Version 2. Version 2 appears to have greater power than Version 1, as he was able to withstand Sigma Zuigul's second attack with little difficulty. Gaia and Agul finally join forces to defeat Super C.O.V. and Super Pazuzu. The final assault on Earth forces begins with the arrival of BlitzBlotz, a black and white avian monster who has the ability to absorb and fire back Ultra energy weapons with the red object on his chest. He systematically destroys G.U.A.R.D. bases, and roughs up Agul V2 in the process. BlitzBlotz destroys a base that resembles the original Science Patrol headquarters. Tigris II emerges to fight BlitzBlotz and XIG, G.U.A.R.D., monster, and Gaia must fight side by side to defeat BlitzBlotz. Ironically, part of this motley alliance includes the G.U.A.R.D. commander who killed the original Tigris back in Episode 38, as part of an anti-monster vendetta. Later, giant creature Mokian is sent to Earth. He is a living monopole, a monster with enough magnetic power to pull apart the Earth's crust and end civilization. It is revealed by the Death God that the KHST feels humans are a threat to the universe and must be eradicated. This is a fabulous, must-see episode in which the Aerial Base joins the action, and in the process it suffers extreme damage. It is determined that the only way to destroy Mokian is to sacrifice what is left of the Aerial Base by ramming it into the giant monster, and this is done, although miraculously, no one dies in the process. Final Battle Against Zogu The Root of Destruction The KHST finally reveals herself in the form of Zogu, a giant, white angel. She kills the Kizer Dobishis that the Ultramen are fighting, and replenishes Gaia and Agul's power, only to completely overpower the two and make their Life Gauges expire. The two Ultramen turn back into Gamu and Fujimiya, which is telecast by the two KCB cameramen. The battle is broadcast across the entire world. They survive, but can no longer transform into Gaia and Agul. At this point, all of Earth's monsters start emerging again all around the world to protect Earth from the Dobishis and Kizer Dobishis. Everyone is brought back and united to participate together in the final battle against Zogu. Gaia, Agul, XIG, the Earth monsters, the Alchemy Stars, the KCB TV crew, and even Gamu's parents show up to encourage him. Gamu hatches a final scheme, in which the Alchemy Stars network is used to assist the last of the XIG fighters (some are flying normal military planes that have been modified by the Alchemy Stars) to channel energy from the Earth monsters to give Gamu and Fujimiya the ability to transform back into Gaia and Agul. Boosted with this huge supply of energy, Gaia and Agul wipe the Earth clean of the hordes of Dobishi. However, as Gaia finishes off the Dobishi, Zogu reappears. She strikes down Gaia and Agul, but they fiercely counterattack. After being briefly staggered by the counterattack, Zogu morphs from her angel form into a colossal dragon like monster. Gaia and Agul then work together as a team and they destroy Zogu with their strongest attack, formed by combining their energy beams. Zogu is vanquished and people come out into the open to cheer their heroes. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again New Century Ultraman Legend Transformation The Esplender: Gamu riases the Esplender to the sky, it then actavates and baths Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Ultraman Gaia. Gallery Ultrmn Gaia h.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Version 1 UltramanGaia-Hybrid-1-.jpg|Ultraman Gaia in his 2nd Version Ugaia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version Ultrmn G rise.jpg|Ultraman Gaia rise Trivia *Ultraman Gaia is the second ultra that fought another good ultra that is Ultraman Agul. *Ultraman Agul is not Gaia's enemy. But he's Ultraman Gaia's rival later he becomes Ultraman Gaia's friend or partner. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes